


Day-o

by roby_lia



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Prank War, because Gordon would definitely love it, but this is all their fault after all, reference to Beetlejuice, while Scott and John hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: Because when that song’s blasted for all Tracy Island, it means only one thing.





	Day-o

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so I’m sorry for any mistake I’ve made.

_Day-o, day-o_

_Daylight come and me wan’go home_

John woke up startled, the long legs intertwined with the sheets and too near the edge of the bed because gravity didn’t do its job.

Damn the gravity, he coursed to himself, sighing and rolling on his stomach to relieve his arm just bruised. 

Gravity’s definitely a nasty thing to face before coffee, so he tried to buried himself in the carpet, pulling down the rest of the sheets.

Really, it couldn’t be something worst that-

_Day, me say day, me say day, me say day, me say day_

_Me say day-o_

_Daylight come and me wan’go home_

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. _No._

John tried to get up, stumbled over the sheets, his other pillow and the desk’s chair and whit a whole new set of bruises that certainly  will appear soon, he opened the door.

From the other side of the hallway, a horrified Scott returned his gaze.

Grandma and Kayo had gone with Penny for a girls day, or Gordon wouldn’t never have the guts to do it.

Because when that song’s blasted for all Tracy Island, it means only one thing.

_Daylight come and me wan’go home._

Prank war.

(And damn that time they left a too little Gordon watch that movie.)

 

 

 

“I want go back on Five,” John complained, moving away a red and wet curl from his face to putt the frozen steak in a better position over his right eye and then holding a cold beer near is lips.

There wasn’t a single spot on his body that didn’t ache, despite the great number of ice and frozen things he’s almost cover in, whit the little hope to prevent the appears of  hematomas. But his hopes weren’t so high.

“C’mon Johnny, you have to blame more the gravity than me. I’m pretty sure I’m responsible only for one fifth of all your falls today… ok, maybe one third if I’ve to be realistic, but still.”

John stared with his only good eyes at Gordon scratching his now bold head for a close encounter with a razor. Penelope will definitely not like it.

“Exactly, I want go back to Five,” he bit back. Then he hid better the glow in the dark marker in the pocket of his short. Just because the younger still haven’t notice them he didn’t want to risk.

“I’m sure you don’t want to miss Gordon freaking out while cleaning everything all alone before Grandma return, right?”

Sit on the deckchair on his side, Scott raised a very pink eyebrow with a smirk tagging along that only made even more obvious the indelible curls of the mustache painted on his face.

He’s still half trapped in the toilet paper, the tinfoil and the transparent foil like a crazy mummy, but the older of the Tracys was too tired to try to get free right now, and John had to force himself to not laugh for his own good.

The action would put in great dangerous the excellent studied but fragile balance of the ice on his body, and in that moment he barely had the force to breath and keep the eyes open. Or better, the eye.

_Come home_ , they’ve said.

_You have to take a break too_ , they’ve said.

No one never mentioned a war pranks, of course.

“In your dream Mr. Feathers-and-honey! I won’t clean your mess,” Gordon proclaimed, moving animatedly a finger toward Scott.

“Or your paint, Virgil.”

On his other side, despise the numerous showers took at his own risk, Alan’s still of a quite creepy shade of Smurfs’ blue.

“Virgil?” the younger opened the eyes, sitting, and only in that moment John noticed that the middle Tracy wasn’t with them around the pool to take a breath after that exhausting day.

What John did noticed instead was the way all the colors disappeared from Gordon’s face.

“… _ohshitshitshit_.”

In a blink he was already running.

John sighed, finding a more comfortable position for his sore muscles.

“Maybe you’re right, Scott. It’s worth to stay a little longer.”

Scott smirked, screams came out from the house and Alan made a face.

“It’s smell of _fish_ this?”

Oh yeah, it would be definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> *stare at the large number of fanfiction that are waiting to be translate and of course choose the dumbest one for a first time in a new fandom*  
> …yeah, I knew, I should study more and watch less movie but Beetlejuice is Beetlejuice, blame him.  
>  Thanks for reading anyway, and really, I’m sorry for my mistakes, I’m still working on it.
> 
> (Also, I’m sort of taking prompt – truth to be told, I open the vocabulary every night and try to write something about whatever word/s catch my eyes – so if you have any suggestion you’re more than welcome here or on tumblr )


End file.
